


Candlelight

by timeandspaceandbackagain



Category: Franz Ferdinand (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Nick, Little bit of Fluff, M/M, PWP, Potentially dodgy German, Rimming, Top Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeandspaceandbackagain/pseuds/timeandspaceandbackagain
Summary: Another porny ficlet. Plot is overrated clearly.A snapshot of Alex and Nick sharing a hotel room (spoiler alert - they're not sleeping).





	Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> \- I'm not active in this fandom anymore, but as a method of procrastination from adult life I've decided to a) post my first fic(s) on Archive and b) back-up a few fics I wrote over a decade ago when I was a baby Slash-er.  
\- If anyone in the fandom remembers, my username was the_drummergirl and I used to post on slacken_Ties... Seems like a lifetime ago!  
\- I now pretty much exclusively read Johnlock (Sherlock BBC) which is what you'll find in my bookmarks, if you're interested. I've not written anything in that fandom yet - I haven't written slash in many, many years, but have a feeling I might give it a go soon, which is partly why I was looking at my old fics. Inspiration possibly or, oh my GOD, what were you thinking don't write like that ever again. The latter more likely.  
\- If anyone even still reads Franz slash and finds this, constructive criticism is welcomed in case I start writing again, however please note I'm about 12 years older now so I will hopefully be a bit more knowledgeable now than I may appear.
> 
> First posted on slacken_ties on 18-11-2007.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nick’s pale skin was glowing in the subtle candlelight. He was naked, lying on his stomach on one of the single beds in their hotel room, propped up on his elbows, watching Alex over his shoulder. Alex didn’t think he’d ever seen anything so beautiful. His breath quickened as he approached the bed, Nick’s brilliant blue eyes following him hungrily. Nick’s voice was low, breathy and desperate. 

“Alex….” 

Alex climbed onto the bed beside his band mate and lover and straddled the backs of his thighs, pausing briefly to enjoy the feeling of Nick’s warm body against his cock, before leaning forward and seizing the back of Nick’s neck with his teeth, just on the painful side of gently. Nick’s eyes slipped shut, and he began to moan as Alex planted heavy kisses down the curve of his back, all the way down to his perfect, rounded arse, where he sunk in his teeth, rolling his tongue over the hot skin. Alex could feel Nick grinding his hips into the mattress, and he slid his hands underneath Nick’s body, taking hold of his hip-bones and holding them tightly, keeping him frustratingly still as he began to lick down the cleft of Nick’s arse, tasting the saltiness of his sweat. He heard Nick gasp with shock and arousal as he realised where Alex was headed, his muscles tensing under Alex’s lips; but feeling a delicate nip to his flesh; and feeling Alex’s warm breath on his skin soon had him relaxed, and Alex spread him apart with his hands. 

Nick gave a high-pitched, girlish gasp as Alex’s warm, wet tongue slipped inside him. He whimpered as Alex began to fuck him, hands bunching desperately in the sheets as a brand-new, incredible sensation began to spread through him, burning his insides. His hard cock was pressing against the mattress, and he wanted some friction so badly, but Alex’s slender hands were holding his hips tight; as Alex bobbed his head, pulling Nick towards him as he thrust in his tongue. Nick’s eyelashes had just begun fluttering madly as he realised he was going to come like this, when Alex stopped. Nick did something like screaming, and he heard Alex laugh. Alex loved the fact that only he had this kind of power over Nick, only he could reduce him to a writhing, frantic bunch of nerve endings just using his mouth; or his hands; or even just his words. Nick looked back at Alex, tears of pleasure and a look of longing in his eyes.

“Alex! P-please… need to, t-to come so badly…”

Alex smirked. He would have grinned, but he knew smirking was sexier. 

“Roll over”.

Nick hastily obliged, shifting onto his back and spreading his legs wantonly, his cock flushed and weeping. There was a damp patch on the sheets where he’d been laying. Alex moaned softly and palmed his own hardening cock, causing Nick to cry out and grab Alex’s hips, pulling him against him, between his thighs.

“Please, Alex! F-Fuck me… Gott, ich benötige Sie so _schlecht_...“

It always did things to Alex, when Nick said things in German. He didn’t know what the fuck it meant of course, but he could guess. Nick’s eyes were darkened with lust, and Alex held down a hand to his mouth, offering one finger. Nick took it in; sucking on it like a pretty slut; swirling his tongue around the length, and when it was slick with spit, Alex pulled it out and placed his hand between Nick’s legs, before sliding it into Nick’s body, already loose from Alex’s mouth. Nick gasped high and loud again; pushing back onto the finger, before Alex added another, stretching Nick and preparing him, pressing against his prostate before removing his fingers slowly. Nick spread his legs wider, panting already, needing Alex inside him. He grabbed a tube of hand-cream off the bedside table and squeezed a copious amount into his hands; before spreading it all over Alex’s now fully hard cock, stroking and rubbing and almost getting carried away. Alex growled, low and deep, and positioned himself between Nick’s outstretched thighs, pressing the tip of his cock against Nick’s entrance, before sliding in, quick and full. 

They moaned in unison as Alex began sliding in and out, slowly at first, but getting faster, deliberately, teasingly, not going too deep. Nick locked his ankles behind Alex’s back, wrapping his arms round his neck, panting in time with Alex’s thrusts.

“_Please lieblen_…..harder…_starker_…”

German again. Alex just couldn’t resist. Licking his lips, he drew back slowly, almost withdrawing, before pushing suddenly all the way into Nick, deep enough to press against his prostate, and Nick cried out in ecstasy, his back arching up against Alex. Their bodies fitted together perfectly, the sweaty skin sliding together, Nick’s weeping cock pressed against Alex’s taut stomach, and they moved together, in the same rhythm, breathing the same air, feeling the same exquisite pleasure. Alex’s head was bent forwards, almost touching Nick’s chest, his golden fringe swaying in time with the movement of their bodies. Nick was moaning in a higher pitch, and Alex knew he was close; he wrapped the hand that wasn’t supporting him around the base of Nick’s cock, and he began to stroke him in time with his thrusts, which were becoming increasingly erratic as he approached orgasm himself. Nick whimpered when Alex’s fist squeezed tighter around him:

“Gott….Alex, m’gonna come…..uh...ohhhh….. yes, yes…oh, _Alex_-“

Nick threw his head back, eyes screwed tight shut as he came hard all over their stomachs, mumbling a jumble of English and German curses as the waves of pleasure crashed through his body. Alex keened softly as he watched Nick come, before he gripped his hips with both hands and thrusted into Nick once; twice; three times; before he came himself, shuddering, moaning Nick’s name softly and burying his face into the crook of Nick’s neck. 

They lay that way for a while, just dozing; Alex nuzzling his nose in Nick’s hair, damp with sweat, and Nick rubbing Alex’s back soothingly. After a while, Alex pulled out, and Nick licked his lips, still shaky from the strength of his orgasm. 

“Bloody hell, Alex.”

Alex hummed happily, fingertips dancing patterns across Nick’s chest.

“Alex?”

“Hm?”

“I love you”.


End file.
